O'Malley's
by CSIfan3408
Summary: Grissom and Sara's first meeting in San Francisco. Rated M for later chapters ;


Okay this is a really small piece AU about Sara and Grissom's first romantic encounter in San Francisco during his lecture. Maybe some out of character, but they were younger back then.

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Gil Grissom stood in front of the lecture hall. He had been preparing for this seminar for a few weeks, not only physically but mentally. Despite loving his work as a CSI in Vegas, Grissom was excited for the small break he had for teaching in beautiful San Francisco, California. As he stood in front of the hall, he envisioned the amount of students that would be gathered and sitting for the start in 20 or so minutes. Grissom liked teaching, and if he wasn't such a good criminalist he thought he might've pursued a career as a college professor. He checked the projector to see that his slides would appear, and then began to rearrange the papers on the large desk in front of him. He had prepared for weeks but still continued to make last minute adjustments to the flow of the lecture. Then the door opened. Gil looked up from his desk toward the top of a relatively large flight of stairs. Squinting to see, he saw the figure of a tall slender woman silhouetted by the light streaming in from the door. She came a few steps closer letting the door drift closed behind her. Grissom didn't remove his eyes from her, and he could swear she was staring at him too.

Sara Sidle walked into the lecture hall. She loved being the first one to every class and although hearing that this lecture was going to be pretty dull, decided it was probably worth her while to get there early anyway. Stepping into the hall and noticing the empty seats in front of her made her smile, and her gaze traveled to the front of the room where a man was shuffling papers. He then stopped and looked up at her. As she walked closer and closer toward him, she blushed when she realized he hadn't stopped staring at her.

As the woman approached Gil her features became more and more defined in his eyes. She was beautiful, no more than that, she was stunning, and she was like a goddess. Her short brown hair gently framed her porcelain face and her smile was the first thing that caught his eye. He knew he must look like a perve, this college professor staring at a beautiful young student, but he couldn't bear to look away from her, and to give himself some credit, he wasn't really that old. As she walked closer and closer to him he hoped she would stop somewhere around the fifth row. Although dying to see her closer if she seated herself around the fifth row he'd be able to glance at her his whole lecture without drawing much suspicion.

Sara watched as the professor tensed as she took steps closer to him. She didn't have this affect on many men, and the only ones it did affect were either ass holes or far gone nerds, and Sara was really just the fun intellectual type. But this man, this… Gil Grissom, if her schedule read correct, was like a God. He was gorgeous, and built, and… just as Sara was becoming lost in her thoughts the lecture hall door opened and a group of men and women filed in. One called out to Sara and she turned and waved, then proceeded to walk away from Grissom, and be seated somewhere around the twentieth row.

Grissom heard the door open and silently cursed to himself, knowing his moment with the beautiful woman was lost. Then he heard someone shout "Sara!" and he inhaled when she turned around. Sara… so that was the fitting name of this goddess divine. He watched as she walked away from him, and sat down with her friend 15 rows higher than he would've liked. Throughout the lecture he glanced at her, more times than he could count. And after the hall had emptied he continued to think about Sara.

After the lecture Sara had finished her classes for the week, and made plans with her friend to head out to a local bar that night to celebrate the ending of the semester, and in her friend's words, "getting through that awful lecture". Sara had rather enjoyed the presentation, if not the professor more than anything. There had been a few times when she'd caught him staring at her through the crowd, and this made her smile to herself even now. Sara left for her apartment to change into something new for her night out.

Gil packed up his papers and notes, made sure the projector was off and then proceeded back to his hotel to rest for the evening. This lecture on Entomology had been his last in a small stint in San Francisco and would be leaving for a flight back to Vegas the following night, a Saturday. As he returned to his hotel he could not stop thinking about the brunette in his class earlier. He wished he could find her somehow, but could do nothing knowing only her first name. Upon entering the hotel, he was greeted by the concierge and asked if he would want any dinner arrangements for the evening. Grissom only thought of Sara and wished he could take her to a nice small romantic restaurant, but then shook himself from the memory, and kindly replied "no thank you" as he passed. Suddenly he stopped, and on a whim, as the man to think of a local small bar that would be a good place to hit up. Grissom said he would be down in a few hours and get his opinion then. He couldn't shake the thought of the brunette, but thought maybe a few beers and music could help remedy that problem.

Sara stepped out of her apartment and into the cab she had called for the ride to the bar. When arriving she quickly spotted her friend outside and paid the cabbie. Her friend was waiting to go in but couldn't stop herself from saying something about Sara's outfit. It was very classic: a pair of tightly fitting short black shorts and Rolling Stones fitted band tee shirt on, along with a slightly heeled sandal. Although simple Sara looked stunning and her friend eyed up those long legs, and gave her a "someone wants to get some" look. Sara just laughed and hit her friend lightly on the arm as they stepped into O'Malley's, the small pub.

Grissom had taken a nap then changed for his casual night out. He threw on a pair of jeans and a white polo shirt, much more casual than his usual work or lecture wear, and made his way down to the lobby. When he arrived the man he'd spoken to earlier gave him a few suggestions on local bars, but Grissom settled on O'Malley's, a small quaint cozy pub, great for beer and some music. He man had already called a cab and Grissom left for the bar. As the cabbie pulled up Grissom already liked the feeling, and gladly paid the man as he left to enjoy his evening.

-----_____-----_____-----_____-----_____-----_____----_____---_____-----________-------______-------_____

That's the end of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 up tomorrow night probably. Hope you're enjoying it. I'm sure you can guess who Grissom will meet up with :)


End file.
